照顧在病中性感依旧的同僚
by Yaosyu
Summary: Wolverine/Cyclops Slash. 金剛狼受到Jean Grey的拜託前去照顧生病的鐳射眼，因此他經歷了一場小小的考驗。


Title: **照顧在病中性感依旧的同僚**

Taking Care of Your Ill (But Still Sexy as Hell) Colleague

Pairing: Wolverine/Cyclops (Logan/Scott)

Disclaimer: Not mine. All the hot superheroes belong to Marvel.

Rating: M

Language: Chinese 繁體中文

Word count: 4k+

Summary: 金剛狼（Wolverine/Logan）受到Jean Grey的拜託前去照顧生病的鐳射眼（Cyclops/Scott），因此他經歷了一場小小的（真的嗎）考驗。

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

自从上周日心血來潮地與路邊的流浪漢分享了自己的午餐并贈予他5美元之後，金剛狼一直在行好運。

他深深愛慕Jean Grey同鐳射眼分手了，他深深討厭的鐳射眼又在一場惡戰後病倒了。

沒錯，這個24小時戴墨鏡裝酷的模範生并不是在戰役中受了傷，而是因爲好好淋了一場Strom招來的暴雨，得了急性肺炎。

Logan簡直等不及下次見到他的時候如何痛快地對此加以嘲笑。

但此時金剛狼正在公共休息室裡策劃著如何向Jean發動更加猛烈的求愛攻勢。

他的愛，那個會一點（時靈時不靈的）讀心術的女人如同心有靈犀一般向他走來。

"Hey, Jean."他沒法在叫她的名字時不面露微笑。

"Logan，"紅髮女回以一個友善的笑容："有件事需要你幫我。"

"任何事。"

"喔，謝謝你Logan，"Jean臉上的笑容更大，"我需要跟教授出差，大概一個星期。你知道，Scott正在生病…"

"關鐳射眼什麽事。"Logan皺眉，心說你們倆不是剛分手嗎，請不要藕斷絲連。

Jean讀到了Logan的想法。嘆氣道："Logan，雖然我和Scott不再是情侶，他依然是我最重要的朋友，"看到Logan受傷的表情，聰明的女人接著說道："之一。"

一直壓抑著微笑聽著這段話的Storm忽然插進來："而且就社交原则來說，因爲Jean甩了Scott，所以未來三個月內Scott的任何傷病都是Jean的責任。"

"Ororo，"Jean无奈地接受揶揄："不是这样的，Logan，我需要你去照顾Scott。他病得很厉害，需要人提醒他吃药吃飯。并不是说我要你一直陪着他，我知道你跟他不对付。但你能做个男子汉，帮助一个病重的战友，对吗？"

"嘿，我可是个军人，你放心吧，战友就是我的责任。"Logan爽快地答应下来，心中对女人的说服力十分佩服。

"那么，我走了！教授可能已经在停机坪等我了。"

"我送你出去！"

"不，别麻烦，一周後见！"Jean拥抱了Logan，在他野性的络腮胡上落下一个吻。但随後她也给了Storm一模一样地来了一套，看起来更加依依不舍。

优雅的酒红色背影一从大厅消失，金刚狼就按捺不住地跑向楼上。

"Hey，你这就要去看Scott了吗？真是迫不及待啊！"Storm笑道。

"你也有讀心術吗，女人？"金刚狼回道，"不过一个病怏怏的混賬是什麽樣子，我真是等不及想看看了。"

走廊尽头的，曾经让金刚狼狠得牙痒痒的"Scott和Jean的房间"，因爲分手之后Jean搬了出去，就只是独眼龙的man cave了。Jean没有留下钥匙，但这难不住金刚狼。伸出狼爪子一捅，門应声而开。

金剛狼從沒進過這裡。因为曾经長期居住着一对固定的情侣的緣故，這個套間比Logan的小單人房大多了。他打量着客廳，家俱看起來很摩登，銀灰色和暗紫色相間的装潢显示出这里曾经有一个品味不凡的女主人。Logan好奇地翻了翻主人的录影带收藏，架子上空了一大块地方，显然是属于Jean的被带走了。剩下的是些动作片，吳宇森，卓别林，全套的活宝三人组。

他对主人的藏书没有什么兴趣，所以走向书架时他只注意到了架子上摆放的小东西，一些有趣的水晶制品和小木雕。他注意到一張装在黃楊木相框裡的相片，一对夫婦和两个男孩。Logan猜想其中一个孩子是鐳射眼。X-Men的隊長似乎很忌讳谈到自己的家庭，但Logan從其他同事們的閒談中或多或少的瞭解到Scott的家早在他童年的一次事故中就支離破碎了。這個混蛋的過去就像所有X-Men成員一樣悲慘，或者特别悲慘，說不定就是他特别悲慘的過去讓他成了隊長，而不是他那膽小怕事、對教授言聽計從的聳逼個性。

好了，現在讓我們看看這個病中的童子軍怎麽樣了，金剛狼走向客廳盡頭虛掩著的門。

高大的加拿大男人[关于金刚狼的体型我用了电影的设定]靈巧地閃進臥室。臥室裡很幽暗，厚重的窗簾拉著，只有一點光線從門縫透進來。但這也足够金剛狼看清周遭的環境。臥室的天花板很高，房間正中是一張有華麗床帳的大床，朝南的八字窗前擺著一張小茶幾和兩把輕巧的歐式椅子。病號一動不動地躺在床上，被子一直蓋到了下巴，那雙危險的眼睛用黑色眼罩蒙著。

金剛狼猶豫著自己是不是應該上去確認一下他的同事是死是活，考慮到他并不特别想跟一個正在被急性肺炎折磨的鐳射眼打交道。一直像挺屍在床上一樣的鐳射眼卻突然彈坐起來，右手伸向他的眼罩："表明你的身份！"

"放鬆，瞎子，是我。"雖然知道對方目不能視，金剛狼還是將雙手舉到空中："爲了證明我不是任何人假扮的—你是傻逼。"

鐳射眼取下眼罩，戴上床頭櫃上的紅石英眼鏡才睜開雙眼，緩慢的動作和氣喘吁吁的樣子看起來果然十分虛弱。

"你闖入我的房間。"

"沒錯，你的＊前＊女友拜託我來照顧你。"金剛狼故意把"前（ex）"字中的原音發得字正腔圓。

"Jean…"鐳射眼垂頭喪氣地吐出這個名字："我不需要照顧，現在你可以走了，我授權你對我見死不救，并解除你對Jean許下的承諾。"

"你確定？看你的房間好像一個月沒開窗透過氣了。還有這些…"金剛狼指著床邊地上散落這的白色紙團，"我希望這些紙擦過的只是你的鼻涕。嘿嘿。"

鐳射眼沉默了一會兒，似乎有了新的主意。

"那好，狼獾，你現在把這些紙團放進垃圾桶，然後出去倒垃圾。"

"Hey hey hey! 我可不是你的傭人！"

"清潔的環境養病很有幫助，不是嗎？"鐳射眼惡意地挑起眉毛。

金剛狼發出憤怒的呼嚕聲，但是無可奈何。他穿過臥室，拉開窗簾，并把窗戶向外推開一點點，好讓屋裡有點新鮮空氣。

視野一下子明亮起來，他注意到他的同事光著膀子坐在床上，在光線和冷風裡有點瑟縮。

"原來你也喜歡裸睡啊，瘦子。"

"我穿著底褲的，白癡。"

金剛狼对同事伸出鋼爪，當然是中間的那一支，低頭開始用鋼爪插起地上的紙團來。

旁觀了一會兒之後，鐳射眼毫不客氣地躺回被窩裡，把被子一直拉到下巴。

倒了垃圾，又倒了溫水看著病人吃下各種藥片之後，金剛狼準備撤了。"還有什麽吩咐嗎，小公主？"

"幫我按摩後背，"鐳射眼拿起床頭一個小罐子，"擦上這些藥膏然後順著脊柱上下按摩。"

"我只管你的肺炎，腰酸背痛什麽的别來找我。"

"這就是治療肺炎用的藥，用於緩解胸悶。"

"操。"金剛狼齜牙咧嘴地接過藥膏，扶著鐳射眼坐起來："你最好真的穿了底褲，如果敢讓老子看見你的小弟弟，就在你每個球上各穿三個窟窿。"

鐳射眼被這個粗俗無禮的威脅逗得低笑了一聲，卻引發了一陣咳嗽。

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

雖然身材比Logan小了兩號，但鐳射眼的身體并不像他的同事一直想像的那樣瘦骨嶙峋。

相反，漂亮的肌肉一絲不苟地分佈在赤裸的軀幹上，因爲精瘦而有著分明的溝壑起伏。鐳射眼有著也許是Logan見過的最低的體脂肪率，和他在雇傭兵軍團中的那些胡吃海喝的夥伴們不同，Scott Summers是名真正的戰士。

"嘿，你穿的這是什麽玩意！"Logan的眼神向下看到同事的臀部，應該有Scott之前聲明過的內褲的地方只有一條腰帶，隐约可见兩條白色的，大約1英寸寬的帶子紧缚着强壮的大腿根部。鐳射眼的butt-cheeks 和臀縫都在他眼前一覽無遺。

"你們美國人管這叫底褲？"

"哦，顯然在加拿大有别的叫法。"

"我不知道，"Logan喃喃著，他知道有些冰球運動員出於天知道什麽理由穿這種護襠，在比賽直播中透過高清攝影機和他們白色的緊身運動褲清晰可見，但他并不知道這玩意有什麽叫法，也從來沒想過自己有一天會面

一件實物，穿在X-Men隊長的身上—"也許叫開襠褲。"

"這是jockstrap。"Scott簡單地解釋。

"好吧。"金剛狼并不喜歡刨根究底，面

新鮮事物，相應地給一個名詞他就心滿意足了。他用兩指粘出一些藥膏涂抹在Scott的後背，把黏滑的膏體推開。然後他用上了整個手掌，順著Scott精瘦的背脊上下按摩起來。

"一個爺們給另一個爺們按摩後背，這一點都不奇怪。"金剛狼咕噥著，從背後他也能看出Scott左臉的笑肌短暫地牽動了一下。

Logan意識到Scott健美的背肌中间那一道深深的凹陷極具魅力，以及讓手掌順著它向下滑動是多麽愉快的一件事。事實上，他被自己粗壯、毛髮茂盛的右手撫摸著Scott背部的視覺刺激喚醒了。

"嘿，"Scott在Logan的手快要落到自己的臀部時發出一聲警告："請保持你的手远离我的腰椎。"

"放心吧瘦子，我对性侵犯肺炎病人可没兴趣。"Logan的回答嗆得Scott一陣咳嗽，金剛狼的手依言回到隊友的胸椎處。

"我懷疑你會性侵犯任何人，Logan，不管你的外表看起來是什麽樣子，你的內心始終是個正派人。"

Logan不明白Scott爲什麽突然變得感性起來，但他敏銳地意識到這大概是個不錯的機會同Scott談談Jean的事。你知道，當你準備對戰友的前女友求愛，提前向對方提個醒是個不錯的選擇，因為戰場上還有"友方炮火"這個問題需要考慮。

但是金剛狼發現他自己的下體正硬著。

也許Scott沒說錯，金剛狼的內心是個正派人。他太正派了以至於不能在對一個男人勃起的同時告知對方他準備追求對方的前女友。

因此Logan只是挪了挪自己的屁股讓硬著的老二少受一點壓迫。

"這房間裡太熱，我得把上衣脫了。"Logan覺得自己的T恤衫快要被汗水濕透了。

"不行。"

"什麽叫不行？你自己他媽的全光著！"

"我不能允許你在我的臥室裡脫衣服。"Scott一板一眼地說，口氣裡掌握著全世界的公理正義，就像他之前每一次在爭論中壓倒Logan時那樣。

"你真是個不折不扣的混蛋。"

結束了爲他的病號同事提供按摩之後，Logan直接回到自己的房間。壯碩的身軀疲憊地躺在單人床上，重重地發出砰的一聲。

"操，那個愛使喚人的臭小子。"金剛狼伸出爪子嗅了嗅，一股薄荷膏的氣味。

他回想著之前的十分鐘裡鐳射眼讓他按摩的背部，發現自己皮褲裡的老二還硬著。強壯的加拿大男人嘆了口氣，伸手試圖解開褲腰上的扣子。

在你愛著Jean的同時想著她的前男友自慰，這樣不好，不好。

Logan心說著，爪子卻不受控制地將皮褲從汗濕的腿上剝下來，蹬到床尾。隨後T恤也被他脫下來，扔到地上。

也許我可以把鐳射眼忘掉，想著Jean來幹那事…

不，不行，那樣就更奇怪了。

Jean穿著緊身背心的身影趴在自己腿上的影像剛一閃現就被Logan粉碎掉。哦，去他媽的…

金剛狼放棄了掙扎，放任自己的想像—鐳射眼趴在他的上方，全身赤裸著，除了那件該死的jockstrap。

這下Logan手中的陰莖完全硬起來。

Scott的 石英眼鏡背後紅光閃動， 豐滿的嘴唇熱情地索吻，那漂亮的下顎線條銳利得像可以切割鉆石一樣，jockstrap裡的陽具堅硬地頂著Logan的下體，渴求地磨蹭。

Logan搓動著陰莖，想像是Scott在爲他手淫，而自己的雙手放在Scott完美的後背上。

就在不到二十分鐘前，他還在與Jean依依不捨地告别，并且深信不疑地認爲Scott在臥室裡穿著帶豎條紋的法蘭絨睡衣，和女人做愛時只會傳教士體位。

現在他滿腦子只有Scott的背上那丘陵起伏的線條，正隨著Scott在自己身上磨蹭的動作而群馬奔騰一般地運動。而他的手順著Scott的腰椎往下，一直摸到臀部，大腿，會陰，隔著護襠愛撫他勃起的下體。

濡濕的舌頭探進Logan口中靈巧地和他交纏深吻，在接吻的間隙中艱難地發出呻吟。

"繼續，Logan，繼續，我喜歡這樣…"想像中的Scott的聲音比平時更沙啞一些，像個正在發育聲帶的少年。

Logan將Scott的腿根從背後握住，用手掌感受著那條jockstrap的帶子在Scott的蹆上捆得有多緊，然後高潮來臨，火熱的精液從他的前端激射出來，落在他的胸膛上和頸窩裡。

長壽的金剛狼想不起來上一次射得這麽爽是在什麽紀年了。 勉強撿起地上的T恤清理了一下自己， Scott的幻象從他身上消失的瞬間，他沉沉地陷入了睡眠。

* * *

**尾聲**

第二天神清氣爽地去吃早餐的Logan剛踏進餐廳就看見了Scott。雖然身穿著表示"今日依然病休"的便裝，但X-Men中的模範生顯然恢復得不錯，正和Storm聊著天共進早餐。

金剛狼加入了他們，驚訝地發現自己內心

Scott并不覺得特别愧疚。

Note：我發誓在看X-MEN漫畫的時候，我從來沒想過金剛狼和鐳射眼可能是一對…但是電影，嗯嗯，休傑克曼的金剛狼和不記得名字但是幾乎看過他演的所有電影的誰家那小誰演的鐳射眼之間的火花簡直太強烈了。

於是我的腦海中產生了這篇同人—雖然情節中兩名主角之間並沒有實質性的戀愛關係發生，一定要說有什麽的話，就只是金剛狼的性幻想而已。不過，要求金剛狼給自己按摩的鐳射眼也不那麼無辜，

不？不，其實我沒有考慮到這個問題（因為是金剛狼的視角）說不定鐳射眼就是這麼個無辜又無趣的傢伙吧xD 總之，作者我試圖表達的是金剛狼經歷的一場小小的精神冒險，是一場爺們的考驗。這樣說，不知道讀者能不能明白呢？反正，希望讀者你喜歡。

Yaosyu Sep,2012


End file.
